The Dream
by MissyCooper
Summary: Penny logra cumplir su sueño ¿Es eso lo que quiere de verdad? ¿Le resultara fácil su trabajo? ... Todas las preguntas están en los capítulos que publicaré, gracias por leer - (Por ahora es T pero lo pondré M más adelante yo les avisaré)
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa! Soy "nueva" en esto del fanfiction. Con nueva quiero decir de escribir porque leer llevo hace mucho tiempo y me encanta ^-^ perdonen mi ortografía pero lo escribí desde un móvil y como que esto aveces no detecta las faltas, ya más adelante lo actualizaré.Espero que les guste llevo unos años queriendo hacer uno, ya que me leí casi todos los fanfiction en inglés y los pocos que hay en español tiene que haber más España lo molamos :D #Okno... xD Por sierto si eres Shamy te recomiendo que no leas este capitulo no creo que te gusta y te entiendo ... xD Que viva Shenny! ^-^ Y con esto les dejo el capítulo espero que les guste :p_

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen _**_si me pertenecieran ya hubiera hecho shenny hace tiempo xD besoos :3 _

* * *

**A las 6:15 de la mañana. ~**

Sheldon se levantaba y como todos los días coge su tazón de leche y le echa sus cereales con fibra y se sienta en su sitio sincronizando BBC América y viendo Doctor Who. Tocan la puerta Sheldon deja su tazón encima de la mesa y va a abrir.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~  
Abre la puerta y ve una jóven con unos rizos colgandole del hombro con un rico olor a vainilla  
"¿Penny?¿Qué haces aquí?" Dice confuso.  
"Sheldon! Venía hablar ¿Puedo entrar?"Dice con una gran sonrisa en la cara esa sonrisa que a Sheldon le gustaba tanto.  
"Eh... Claro" Se va a sentar y coge su tazón y sige comiendo  
"Y Bueno...¿Dónde está Leonard?"  
"Penny, son las 6:15 de la mañana, todos los días me levanto me hecho cereales con fibra en la leche y sincronizo el canal en la BBC Améric..."  
"¡Sheldon! No te he preguntado lo que estás haciendo te estoy diciendo ¿Qué dónde está Leonard" Penny le corta rápidamente.  
"No lo sé"  
"¿Por qué tanto grito?¿Qué haces Sheldon?" Leonard Sale bostezando.  
"Leonard!" Penny sale corriendo y le da un tierno abrazo y le besa en la mejilla.  
"¿Penny?¿Qué haces aquí?" Dice sorprendido aunque bastante ruborizado.  
"Pues hoy me levanté temprano y con ánimos, y se me ocurrió pasarme por casa de mi querido novio para visitarte ya que últimamente no coincidimos"Dice con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
"Gra-Gracias Penny"  
"¿Penny tu levantandote temprano para ver a Leonard? Eso no te lo crees ni tu" Dice con aire de superioridad  
"¿Vamos a ver Sheldon tu que sabes?" Dice desafiandole  
"Yo lo sé todo, ademas por tu cara se que algo bueno te paso"  
"Bueno, me has pillado no se los queria decir hasta esta tarde pero..."  
"¿Qué, qué paso?" Dice Leonard  
"Pues que tengo una muy buena noticia y otra mala..."  
"Ufff" Suspira Sheldon  
"¿Qué?"  
"No nada sige"  
"Bueno como iba diciendo... La buena es que tengo una entrevista para una serie y voy a ser la protagonista"  
"¿Enserio? Que bueno te felicito mi amor" Leonard le besa suavemente  
"¿Y cual es la mala?" Sheldon intenta interrumpir el beso, es tan... Asqueroso, piensa Sheldon.  
"La mala es que... Es en inglaterra"  
"¿¡COMO!?" Dice Leonard y Sheldon a la vez.

Miran a Sheldon los dos  
'¿Desde cuando me importa tanto que se vaya Penny?Tengo un suave dolor dentro de mi ¿Estaré enfermo?' Piensa Sheldon.

"¿Sheldon?¿Desde cuando te importa a ti que se vaya Penny?" Mira a Penny "Penny no te puedes ir Europa está muy lejos ¿Qué pasará con nuestra relación?"  
"Lo siento Leonard... Llevo esperando esta oportunidad hace años, yo... Lo siento"  
"¿Y ya está?¿Solo te importa tu trabajo?¿Yo no soy importante en tu vida?"  
"Leonard claro que..."  
"Penny yo te puedo mantener Penny!"Leonard le interrumpe  
"Solo te importa el sexo Leonard, ¿Yo que?Quiero actuar en una serie o pelicula es mi sueño! Nunca te importe solo para el sexo, lo siento Leonard yo... Me voy" Penny se va corriendo del piso y tira la puerta lo suficiente para que lo oiga todo el edificio, abre su puerta y se sienta en el sofa cabreada. Leonard cabreado se va a su habitación y se cierra.  
'Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Y porque me siento así?' Piensa Sheldon, y derrepente suena su movil.  
"Doctor Sheldon Cooper al habla"  
"¿Sheldon? Soy Amy"  
"Si lo sé ¿Qué quieres Amy?"  
"¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Penny? Le hable por Whatsapp lo leyó pero no respondió me suponi que le pasaba algo y si sabes que le paso"  
"Penny se va a Inglaterra"  
"¿Como?! ¿Por qué?"  
"Un trabajo..."  
"No, no se puede ir"  
"Eso mismo pienso yo" 'Pero ¿Por qué habré dicho eso?'  
"Pero ¿Por qué está mal?"  
"Una pelea con Leonard"  
"Dios, Sheldon por favor ve y animala hazlo por mi yo no puedo tengo mucho trabajo"  
Sheldon mira a la TV y vio que terminó Doctor Who dentro de poco tendría que ir al trabajo  
"Amy!¿Por qué yo? Tengo que ir a trabajar, tu sabes que no se animar a la gente"  
"Sheldon falta 1 hora para que vayas a trabajar, porfavor Sheldon acuerdate de la página 3 seción 2 parrafo 2 de nuestro contrato"  
Sheldon suspira vencido "Esta bien... Adios Amy"  
"Adios Sheldon besos"  
Cuelga.

Sheldon se levanta y toca la puerta KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Penny  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Penny  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Penny  
"No estoy!" Dice Penny enojada  
"Penny estas hablando, eso explica que estás, a no ser que..."  
"SHELDON, ENTRA!" Penny le interrumpe.  
Penny mira como ese alto y delgado hombre con un aspecto "geek" delante de su puerta es tan sexy.  
"Siéntate Sheldon, ¿Qué quieres?" Dice Penny intentando borrar esa imagen de la cabeza.  
Se sienta en el extremo opuesto de su sofa lo mas lejos de Penny.  
"Amy me ha dicho que te animara"  
"¿Amy?" 'Sheldon ya se lo ha contado mira que no aguanta' piensa Penny  
"Sí, Amy"  
"Sheldon no hace falta, estoy bien puedes irte me voy mañana por la mañana me despidire de Amy y ya hablaremos"  
"Esta bien..."  
Un silencio incómodo invade la sala durante unos minutos hasta que Penny lo rompe  
"Sheldon tengo que preparar las cosas y tu... Te tienes que ir"  
"Esta bien...Adios" Sheldon esta apunto de irse hasta que se para en seco  
"Penny, no te vayas"Rompe el incómodo silencio 'no querida decir esto, no puedo mostrar ningun tipo de sentimientos,oh no mis ojos ¿Estaré enfermo?Tengo que diagnosticar esto'piensa Sheldon  
'Sheldon tiene los ojos llorosos, es imposible, Sheldon quiere que me quede... Penny es imposible Sheldon esta cansado nada mas' Piensa Penny  
"Sheldon yo..." No sabia que decir  
"Penny no te vayas"  
Le coge suavemente la mejilla y la lleva a su pecho y le da un tierno abrazo, acariciando su mano por toda la espalda  
"Sheldon nos tenemos que ir!Vamos!"Leonard grita desde el otro lado de la sala  
"Adios Penny" Sale y cierra la puerta sin mirar atras, Penny se sienta en el sillón y se pone a llorar.

**~~~~~SheldonPN~~~**

Sheldon sentado en su oficina centrado en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en Penny, '¿Por qué ella? Creo que la leche que me tome está en mal estado' Piensa '¿Quien me cantara soft kitty cuando esté enfermo? Aunque ya desde que entable mi relación con Amy no hemos hablado mucho...'  
"Sheldon!" Una voz suave y dulce le interrumpe  
"Alex..."  
"¿Qué te pasa? No has hecho nada esta mañana ni te has bebido el té" Dijo Alex con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Alex era una estudiante doctoral de física y la nueva asistenta de investigación de Sheldon, estaba ayudando a Sheldon a seguir su trabajo y ayudarle con algunas cosas de su oficina.  
"Lo siento hoy no me he levantado muy bien, creo que estoy empezando a incubar una enfermedad"Dijo Sheldon no con muy buena cara  
"Esta bien, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o..."  
"No Alex esta bien solo necesito estar solo" interrumpio  
"Esta bien, Adiós sheldon" Salio de su oficina sonriendo.  
"Y ahora a jugar a Mario bros!" Sheldon saco su nintendo ds y se puso a jugar con una gran sonrisa en la cara como cuando a un niño le das un chupete.

**~~~~PennyPN~~~~~**

Penny puso su CD reproduciendo LMFAO en su piso mientras organizaba la maleta para irse a Europa, 'Sera divertido' pensó , 'Mi sueño en muy poquito se hara realidad, aunque extrañare a mis niños...' Derrepente un sonido vino de la puerta  
Knock Knock Knock  
Ella abrió y se encontro con Leonard, el chico al quien menos queria hablar ahora mismo.  
"Penny... Lo siento por el comportamiento de esta mañana no queria que te fueras, lo siento por no respetar tus decisiones"Leonard miro con sus ojos de cachorrito y no pudo evitar perdonarlo  
"Esta bien... Te entiendo Leonard,mi noticia tambien fue demasiado repentina"sonrio  
"Entonces... ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra relación de amistad?"  
"Claro Leonard, bueno me despido que tengo que terminar de preparar las cosas, mañana a primera hora tendre que estar en el aeropuerto"  
"¿Ya? Tan temprano!"  
"Lo siento Leonard..."  
"Bueno esta bien... ¿Almenos vendras a comer la última cena?"  
"Lo intentaré, adiós" Y con eso cerro la puerta tras de si se llevo las manos a la cara y se puso a llorar iba a extrañar todo esto...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo llevo unos días con eso en mente y me gusto, espero que a ustedes también :3_

_Pueden comentar y decirme si les ha gustado y me podrían dar sugerencias como ustedes quieran ^-^ Buenuu~~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, lo siento que sea tan corto pero tengo muchos examenes y ahora no me da tiempo de escribir, seguiré cuando pueda :3 Kiss (L)**

**~~~En el avión~~~**

Sentada en el avión sintiéndose culpable por haberse ido sin despedir a sus chicos ni si quiera había ido ha cenar acabo muy tarde de preparar la maleta y ellos ya estaban durmiendo y no quería molestar, pero bueno solo faltaban horas para que su sueño se cumpla.

* * *

Todo fue un día normal en el trabajo como todos los días, Sheldon recordó que Penny se fue sin despedirse era la única chica que acepto en su circulo social ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había adaptado todo para ella ahora todo va a cambiar, unos tics en la cara de Sheldon se hacían visibles.  
"Amigo ¿Que te pasa?" Dice Rajesh al notar sus tics faciales"¿Sheldon?"  
Estaba en bucles no se daba cuenta ni de que Raj le estaba hablando hasta que sintió en el brazo una mano cálida, Sheldon miro su brazo lentamente.  
"Raj, nadie me puede tocar¿Tu sabes cuántos gérmenes puedes tener ahí?" rápidamente saco desinfectante y limpiando el brazo.  
"Sheldon" haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sheldon decia "¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué los tics?  
"¿Qué?¿Qué hablas Raj?No he tenido ningun tic solo que estaba pensando nada más, ahora ¿Me puedes dejar solo?"  
"Estás loco tío, adiós" Raj salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sheldon se quedó pensando que rutinas tenía que cambiar, Sheldon rápidamente se levantó y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

* * *

Penny ya había llegado a Inglaterra se había quedado en un pequeño y lujoso apartamento del centro de Londres.  
"¿Le llevo su maleta señorita?" Le dijo un bonito chico rubio con ojos azules con un acento británico muy sexy que por lo que parecía trabajaba allí.  
"Vale, muchas gracias" le dijo ruborizada  
"Le acompaño a su apartamento" le dijo con una bonita sonrisa.  
Se subieron en el ascensor para llegar a su piso, al fin un piso con ascensor estaba cansada de subir escalera.  
Se pararon en el cuarto piso letra C.  
"Este es su piso"  
Penny se quedó sorprendida no era muy grande pero era más grande que su piso y muy bonito era como el piso de sus sueños.  
"Muchas gracias" dijo simplemente y el chico se fue.  
"Dios no me lo creo" Un gatito por medio del salon corre  
"¿Y eso?" Penny va y coge al gatito , era un gatio todo blanco y con unas manchita negra en el ojo y una manchita en forma de rayo en el pecho, se acordo de la camisa que se pone Sheldon de flash y se rio  
"¿De quien será esta monada mejor la llevaré abajo y preguntaré en recepción"  
Y con eso cogió al gatito y se lo llevo a abajo.  
"Perdone ¿Este gato es de algún vecino?"  
"¿Eh? No ese gato es de la calle pero no se por donde se cuela , llevamos meses intentándolo coger pero es rápido y se esconde "lo coge "lo vamos a entregar a una perrera"  
"¿Una perrera?¿Pero lo cuidaran?"  
"No se sabe, lo más seguro es que lo maten ya hay muchos gatos y perros abandonados" El gatito le miro a Penny y maullo con tristeza como si supiera lo que estaban hablando  
"Bueno, yo me lo quedo no tengo problema"  
"¿Está segura?  
"Sí" y con esto Penny cogió al gatito y se lo llevo a su piso.  
"Te he salvado la vida me debes una"  
El gatito maulló como un gracias  
"Te llamaré Flash" Penny sonrió

* * *

Mientras en Pasadena los chicos estaban comiendo hoy tocaba comida tailandesa, Sheldon es su sitio en la izquierda del sofá, Amy Farrah Fowler a su lado y Leonard en el lado derecho, Raj sentado en el suelo, Howard en el sillón y Bernadette ensima, estaban tranquilamente Star trek hasta que terminó la peli y cada uno se fue a su casa, menos Leonard y Sheldon que vivian allí (obviamente)  
"Buenas noches Leonard que tengas un buen sueño REM" Dijo Sheldon y se viró para ir a su habitación  
"Espera, Sheldon" Le interrumpió Leonard  
"Leonard, son las 10 ya debería estar en la cama"  
"Solo un segundo, tengo que decirte algo importante"Dijo preocupado  
"¿Te has dado cuenta que tu trabajo es inútil y Vas a ser profesor de universidad?"  
"No!"  
"¿Vamos a ir a Disney land?"  
"¿Qué?No!"  
"¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres gay?"  
"¿Qu-Qué?! NO SHELDON, dejame hablar"  
"Esta bien..."  
"Me voy a ir a vivir en el piso de Penny"  
"¿Como?¿Por qué?"  
"Penny se fue, no va a volver más y estaría bien tener un piso solo para mi y poder traer a chicas cuando quiera,poder silbar..."  
"Pero Leonard ¿Y la noche de pizza, y la noche de halo y..."  
"Para Sheldon" interrumpió "Viviré al lado no cambiará mucho"  
"Pero…" Sheldon insistiéndole que se quedara

"Sheldon lo siento ya he pagado el alquiler y mañana a primera hora me mudaré"

Sheldon se fue cabreado a su habitación sin decir nada a Leonard.

* * *

Penny mientras se estaba preparando solo le faltaban 2 horas para la entrevista y tendría que ir muy guapa para que le cogieran aun ni sabía en que serie iba a trabajar y estaba muy nerviosa. Después de 1 hora y media estaba en la BBC se ve que era una serie de ese canal. Penny fue a la recepcionista...  
"Hola perdone, me llamaron para una entrevista soy Penny…"  
"Ah Penny, si te estábamos esperando pase por aquí" le interrumpió y le llevo a una pequeña sala donde estaba un hombre

"Hola Penny te estábamos esperando, toma este es tu guión y lo que vas a interpretar, mañana a las 12 no tardes" Le da el guión a Penny y se va.

"Doctor Who" Lee Penny en el guión, levanto la vista y vio a un chico alto como de 1,80 con un pelo extremadamente sexy y moreno pero le resultó familiar, claro era el protagonista de Doctor Who hace unos días atrás Sheldon estaba viendo Doctor Who.

"Hola soy Matt ¿Y tu eres?" Le dijo con una sonrisa el chico

"Penny, la nueva compañera del doctor" Le dijo ruborizada y estrechándole la mano

"Encantado, una chica tan guapa trabajará conmigo que bien" Le dio una sonrisa y se fue

Uhh cuando Sheldon se entere de esto, pensó Penny y se fue a su casa a estudiar el guión.


End file.
